This Deathless Paradox
by StellaAura
Summary: What really happened in the Organization? Jealousy, Lies, and so called heartless Passions[[Shounenai and Yaoi coming. Rated M for language and for lemonylimeness in later chapters]] WARNING! SPOILERS! AkuRoku, and many others.
1. Prologue

**Homahgee. My first writingness on This is not beta'd cause it's really loose. The rest of the chapters I plan on going over. This is going to be a long project for me, probably. Please bear with me and my new exposure into the fanfic world oO**

**I love Reviews! D**

Prologue 

It wasn't really eerie. Nor was it surprisingly out of the ordinary. But it disturbed the watchful leader, nonetheless.

His precious Kingdom Hearts, toiled at for as long as if he could remember. All his life even. Not that nobodies really HAD lives to speak of.

Each day, more and more hearts would feed the heart-shaped moon. And although in The World That Never Was one couldn't particularly tell the dreary days from drearier nights, there was still a separation.

And so on this day in particular, a tan-skinned man watched eagerly as his creation was fed by delectable hearts. Crimson lights soared through the black skies of the endless nights, until they reached their destination.

Except for one.

The only reason he noticed it was because it was a tad bigger then the others. It flew slowly towards Kingdom Hearts, almost taunting the leader with its glory. Almost as soon as he saw it, it disappeared. His teeth clenched and his fingers dug angrily into his palms. Who would DARE deny him his heart?

The man snapped his head around and looked desperately to his companion for an explanation.

"You saw that, did you not?"

His blue-haired companion was still staring at the sky. "Of course. And you know what this means, don't you, Xemnas?"

The white-haired man swung back around to face the menacing sky. "Do remind me, Saix." he said, though he remembered exactly what it meant.

The beserker only smiled and nodded.

Somewhere, a particularly strong-hearted Keyblade bearer regained his heart and escaped the darkness.

"A Nobody has been born."


	2. Chapter 1: Find the newborn nobody

**Ello peeps! Oo**

**I've had this chapter done, so I decided to post it up cause I don't like to have writing just sitting around. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review so I can improve my newbish writingness! 3**

**Enjoy! (hopefully XD)**

**_Chapter 1: "Find the newborn nobody"_**

It was raining that night. Hasty commands had been cast towards the lower members of Organization XIII. Numbers VIII, IX, and XII really couldn't have cared less, seeing as they had no hearts, but that's beside the point.

The commands given to them were clouded, the only thing they caught behind the shadowed hood of their leader was "Find the newborn nobody."

They assumed the "newborn" would be in The World That Never Was. The dreary nightmare was the only place suitable for beings with no hearts. They deserved this forever dark dungeon, or at least, that's what they had been taught.

"Stupid rain…" A blonde woman muttered under her breath as she edged out from the entrance of their fortress, feeling meandering raindrops fall on her porcelain face as she held out a hand, as if she needed proof that it was raining.

"And of course WE have to go out in it," she complained once more.

"Stop complaining, Larxene," One of her companions said sharply as he walked into the rain without hesitation.

"We need to find this nobody, before the heartless get him. You know Xemnas would tan our hides if we failed at this."

Larxene scoffed at Axel as her other companion bounded past the two of them. He twirled once in the rain, his coat flaring out. When he stopped, he threw his hands in the air and smiled at the clouds. His blonde mullet was quickly plastered down by the onslaught of water.

"I don't see why you guys hate the rain so much. What's wrong with it?" IX asked happily, drowning in his joy.

Both Larxene and Axel muttered something under their breath about how Demyx should've been shot in the face.

They trudged past him and reached the limits of the city, the sitar-bearing member rushing after them.

"We'll split it up then, right?" Larxene asked, turning to Axel and Demyx. The spiky-red head nodded. He pointed the directions each of them would go, splitting it relatively evenly. Or at least, that's what he wanted them to believe. When they had gone off, Axel all but wandered, his gloved hands shoved in his coat's pockets.

Snickering quietly under his breath, he continued stepping through the small puddles that had formed sporadically on the ground.

"A new member, huh?" he asked himself aloud. "None of the others have been too bright, can't really hope for much in this one."

But despite himself, he knew something felt different. The air of their world had become lighter.

Or maybe it was all in his mind.

Axel continued wondering these thoughts to himself until he reached Memory's Skyscraper. This monumental building stood tall and proud, the tallest in the so-called city (Then of course, if it was a city, where were the rest of the inhabitants?). He felt drawn to it, for whatever strange reason. But the reason was made clear within a few moments.

For in the corner of his eye, Axel saw something. Emerald eyes focused on an odd shape in the alley, trying to make out what it was past the sheets of rain. He meandered near it cautiously, throwing away or burning (sometimes unsuccessfully) any obstacle in his way.

"Hey…" he whispered softly. "Hey, can you hear me?" He was sure this was the nobody. No. He was positive.

A blond head looked up warily. Axel was only a few feet away, and the figure clutched his bare legs closer to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hide his body from this stranger.

The boy couldn't remember anything. His head was throbbing, and his body ached as if he had been ripped apart and then crudely stitched back together.

And now a stranger was confronting him. Fate just seemed to hate him today.

But the small framed boy couldn't help feeling a certain warmth emanating from this strange fire-headed man.

"Jeez…you're really young…" Axel observed when he tried inching closer as cerulean orbs stared blankly up at him.

The red-haired teen only sighed as he held out his arm, darkness surrounding it and forming a coat for the boy. He held it out, and a small trembling hand took it quickly, trying to avoid any contact.

Axel stood straight and looked up towards the sky. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said, smirking as he snapped his face back down to the blonde. He sighed as his attempts at being friendly seemed to fail. The young boy just clutched the coat tighter.

"You wouldn't happen to remember YOUR name, would you?"

A small shake answered him. Axel shook his head in response. "I figured as much." The florescent green eyes looked over the boy's body again.

"Can you even talk?" he asked. His question was one of worry, not of mocking.

The blonde boy went to open his mouth, but the only sound was a choked cry, much like a strangled bird. He clutched at his neck and immediately clamped his mouth shut.

Once more, the boy shook he head. Axel sighed. He understood this feeling. The emotion of being void, being scared and alone, and feeling the beginning of a deathless infinity.

"It's alright. Save your energy. You'll need it later," Axel reassured the boy as he held a hand out, meaning it to be taken. "Come on, I'll take you to a place where you can rest."

Those blue crystalline eyes stared at him again. They were wary and meek. A shaking hand lifted itself only slightly, hesitantly, then thought twice and lowered itself a little. Number VIII sighed.

"You'll have to trust me. I know that…you're scared. We all were when we first came here. But…I can take you to somewhere where you'll be with those…like you." Axel knew this probably sounded cryptic to the young boy's ears, but hoped it conveyed his message well enough.

"So please, trust me?" he questioned the boy. Within the next few moments, a certain warmth filled Axel.

The boy had chosen to trust this fiery man and had reached for his hand. When their skin touched, he could've sworn he felt sparks of fire light the palm of their flesh. But so many emotions and sights were filling him, that he reasoned it was only a figment of his imagination.

Axel stumbled back a few steps as the new boy all but collapsed on him. The boy's knees quivered as Axel wrapped the coat around him reassuringly. If not for the cloaked man standing in front of him, the smaller nobody would have surely fallen.

The blonde breathed heavily, panting against Axel's chest as he clutched onto VIII's arms. Such a simple task had depleted the boy's energy almost immediately.

Axel smiled softly at how dearly the boy held on to him. Really, he had no choice. Where else would he go? Stay out here in this god-forsaken rain beneath the faux light of their moon?

"Hey, can you hear me? We need to get back to the Castle. Can you wal-"

But the boy could not hear Axel's voice as he fell into unconciousness.

----------------------------------

New chapter coming soon. Thank you to anyone who is reading!

Please review! They make me uber happy! 3 


	3. Chapter 2: Jade Emotions

**You will probably find in this chapter that I support MarluxiaxZexion, kind of Zemyx, and XigbarxDemyx for some reason. Ah well. **

**Please forgive typos and such...sowwy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Jade Emotions**

Pale hands skimmed over the fragile body frantically, dark spindles whirring around.

Zexion took every precaution possible. It wouldn't do him any good if he messed up. But it didn't help that Axel was hovering over his shoulder.

When the blond had fainted, Axel had sent a pillar of fire into the sky, signaling to Larxene and Demyx that he had found their nobody. With one arm draped around the boy's waist, Axel had used his other hand to open a dark portal behind him. A sad, forlorn smile had crossed his face.

"Welcome to The World That Never Was, kid."

And then he had frowned.

"I wish destiny would've been kinder to you." A pause as he recollected his thoughts.

" Looks like you're stuck with us." Axel gave the boy a silent apology as he backed up slowly into the portal, dragging the weight of the blond's body in with him.

As soon as the portal had disappeared and he was back in their stronghold, he had laid the boy down and summoned for Zexion immediately. The moody, indigo-haired man was Organization XIII's resident medic. Or at least, he was the most intelligent one. It depended on who you asked.

And so here they were. Zexion toiling over the unconscious body as Axel examined the scene as well as Zexion's handy work from time to time. Other members were crowded around the new boy, curiosity seizing them.

Larxene leaned against the wall, not as interested in the scene as her male companions were. Marluxia, number XI was there by Zexion's side. Demyx was near Axel, looking distastefully at Marluxia, as was the norm.

The word had not spread throughout the castle yet, and Zexion preferred this. In truth, he'd rather stay away from most of the Organization members. _**Most.**_

"Zexy, will h-"

"DON'T. Call. Me. That." The medic snapped as he glared at Axel. The red-head responded with a glare to match and a scoff, for extra spice.

"Fine. ZEXION," Axel huffed. But he told himself to calm down, for the sake of the new member.

"Will he be alright?" he asked worriedly. There was no response from Zexion for some time, possibly even a few minutes, as he fiddled with his strange instruments and tools.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Zexion nodded, and Axel breathed again. Zexion wiped his hands of sweat with a cloth nearby and sat back.

"Let him rest. Better to be safe then sorry," he stated as he stood up. Marluxia continued looking at the boy.

"Dunno…." The scythe wielder began. "Maybe we'd be doing him a favor if we killed hi-"

"Marluxia!" An outcry came from a riled up blonde near Axel. Demyx had his fists clenched. "Don't talk like that!" he hissed. Marluxia only stared at him for a moment before turning his head back to the body of the unconscious nobody.

"Why not? It's only the truth," Marluxia said, shrugging off the tension between them. Demyx breathed deeply for a moment, trying to calm himself as Axel put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey. Cool it." The red-head whispered. "Getting in a fight with Marluxia isn't going to do you any good, and you know it," he warned sternly. Demyx looked at him with a sort of 'pity-me' look, but evidently, it didn't work.

With a sigh, the blond disappeared from the scene, storming out into the hallways. Zexion stared out after him, tsking under his breath. '_He still won't let go of it, will he?' _

"Axel." The only female in the room finally decided to chime in. "You gonna watch the kid? The rest of us have more important things to do."

"What, like playing hooky on all your missions?" Axel teased, as he smirked towards Larxene. A smile played on her lips, but finally she decided against it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever." Axel chuckled at Larxene's denial. "Yeah, I'll watch him. I found him, so I guess he's kind of my responsibility." Larxene took no time escaping her duties through a portal in the wall.

Marluxia smiled, seemingly uncharacteristic after his little bout with Demyx. "Good. Zexy and I had other plans either way." He gave a devilish grin in contrast to his companion's distasteful, scrunched-up features.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?" Zexion proclaimed, glaring at the two men. Marluxia only grinned and latched himself onto Zexion's arm. Axel could've sworn he saw a smile on Zexion's face for a brief, flittering moment.

"Well, what if I called you _Marly_? That sounds like a disease." Zexion shot back.

"I like it! Go ahead!"

Zexion paused. "Damn it. I can't win. You and your stupid optimism." Finally, he lifted his face towards Axel and waved. "See ya later."

The pair disappeared within moments, and finally Axel was left alone in the room with the young boy. His chest rose and fell over and over, a peaceful expression on his face. It was an opposite to the face contorted into pain when he had first collided with Axel.

The fire-wielder shed his Organization coat and threw it aside, leaving him with a black, sleeveless shirt, and the uniform pants and boots. He slumped into the chair where Zexion had been when medicating the boy and couldn't help staring at the locks of blond hair that cascaded over the nobody's face.

"Wonder who's nobody you were…" Axel narrated to himself, as he picked at one of his fiery spikes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

Demyx shot another water attack into the vast unknown from atop a balcony. He pounded his fist into the railing, only to pull it back instantly, shaking it in an attempt to rid himself of the pain.

"Agh! Fuck! I hate you, you stupid balcony!!" he shouted at the metallic beam. He finally collapsed on his knees and settled for sitting in his heap of self pity.

"Damn that Marluxia. Damn him to the deepest pits of whatever hell we go to after we die," Demyx mumbled under his breath, as if he was afraid someone would hear him.

He wanted to confide in Axel, but he knew his friend felt he had a responsibility to the new nobody, so he hadn't questioned it. But oh how he had wanted to rip Marluxia's face off….

"What does he have that I don't?!" he asked the nothingness angrily, though in a hushed voice. "Why did Zexion pick him over me?!"

Demyx continued cursing the pink-haired member mindlessly until a beam of light narrowly missed his clenched fingers. He let out a yelp as he jumped aside and looked up along the walls of the castle. Spotting another balcony much higher up, he couldn't make out who had just shot at him.

"Hey you douche! You almost shot my fi-" but at that moment he realized that the only member who had that kind of weaponry was…

_Oh….shit._

As his thought process scuttled about to find some sort of acceptable apologize, the hooded member jumped down from the other balcony, gracefully landing before standing up straight. Despite his lanky figure, he had a good two inches on Demyx. Long, streaked black hair was revealed as he let down his hood.

"Wanna repeat that, Number nine?"

"X-Xigbar…" Demyx stumbled back against the railing. "S-Sorry…I didn't…I wasn't thinking…I didn't realize it was you…I wouldn't have said that if I had known-"

A deep laugh cut him off. The blond stared wildly at Xigbar for a few moments, unsure of what to make of Number two's response.

"Man, you probably would've called me a douche either way, the way you were mopin' around a few seconds ago."

Demyx pouted. "I was not moping. I was wallowing in a pile of self pity. There's a difference," he said, smiling slightly. He and Xigbar had gotten a little closer lately, and he normally went to II when Axel wasn't available.

The Melodious Nocturne was still a little uneasy around the shooter though. Being friends with the second-in-command of the Organization had its good sides…but a plethora of worries came with it too.

Another laugh shook Demyx from his thoughts. "Like hell there's a difference! Seriously though, Dem! What's got you so down?"

At this, the blond turned around so his back was facing Xigbar. Sighing, he decided to let it out. "Zexion, what else?"

Xigbar didn't bother hiding it as he rolled his eyes. "Damn. You really need to let go of that freak. I don't think even _Xemnas_ likes the guy. And I'm tired of hearin' you screechin' outside my room's window," Xigbar scolded as he pulled on Demyx's ear, who responded by batting away his hand and turning to face him.

"You know what? I say we get drunk. That's exactly what you need." Xigbar said contently, nodding at his genius.

"D-drunk…?" Demyx asked, unsure of the whole situation.

"Yes, little miss angel." Demyx glared at him when he said this. "Drunk."

"Won't Xemnas-"

"Man, who cares?" When Xigbar saw the uneasy face that Demyx wore, he stared in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're an alcohol virgin."

"A WHAT?!"

"Have you ever drunk your worries away? As in…make a complete idiot and/or fool out of yourself to make yourself feel better?"

"Um…how does making an idiot out of yourself make you feel-" Xigbar cut him off again, grabbing his arm and dragging him back into the castle.

"Alright, that's it. I've heard enough. You. Me. Secret stash of many, many types of alcoholic beverages. Right now."

Demyx obliged to the order and let himself be led throughout the pale blue halls. Secretly, he couldn't wait to just forget about everything.

Maybe getting drunk would be fun?

------------------------------------------------

**We all know getting drunk in fanfics is fun! XD**

**Oh, I may change the rating of this to M cause of language and cause I decided I wanted to write lemony-limey goodness later on. **

**Please review! I would love to have critiques on my writing so that I can improve!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-StellaAura**


End file.
